


Soul

by VoidHale



Category: The Good Place (TV), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Heaven & Hell, Limbo, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidHale/pseuds/VoidHale
Summary: Klaus e Cinco morrem. E então vão para o limbo.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Michel não é um demônio aqui exatamente (na verdade talvez seja), mas isto não é o bom ou o lugar ruim. É apenas o limbo.
> 
> Klaus e Five morreram tentando impedir o segundo apocalipse, os outros Hargreeves (a não ser Ben) estão vivos.

A muito tempo, circula uma lenda ou ditado, seja lá o que, fala sobre almas gêmeas ou coisa assim. Klaus não sabia exatamente a correta, mas era algo sobre você e sua metade nascerem no mesmo horário. Exato, mesma hora e minuto.

No dia primeiro de outubro de mil novecentos e oitenta e nove, quarenta e três mulheres que não estavam grávidas no início do dia deram a luz a crianças super poderosas. O bilionário Sair Reginald Hargreeves fora atrás e adotou sete dessas crianças. De acordo com o diário do mesmo, estás sete crianças nasceram neste horário.

_Número um._   
_Local de nascimento: Alemanha._   
_Gênero: Masculino._   
_Peso médio: 3,9._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e vinte minutos do horário local da Alemanha._

_Número dois._   
_Local de Nascimento: Espanha._   
_Gênero: Masculino._   
_Peso médio: 3,5._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e oito minutos do horário local da Espanha._

_Número três._   
_Local de Nascimento: França._   
_Gênero: Feminino._   
_Peso médio: 3,3._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e vinte e dois minutos do horário local da França._

_Número quatro._   
_Local de nascimento: Alemanha._   
_Gênero: Masculino._   
_Peso médio: 3,2._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e trinta e quatro minutos do horário local da Alemanha._

_Número cinco._   
_Local de nascimento: Alemanha._   
_Gênero: Masculino._   
_Peso médio: 3,4._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e trinta e quatro minutos do horário local da Alemanha._

_Número seis._   
_Gênero: Masculino._   
_Peso médio: 2,8._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e trinta e nove minutos._

_Número sete._   
_Local de nascimento: Rússia._   
_Gênero: Feminino._   
_Peso médio: 2,5._   
_Nascimento: doze horas e quarenta e seis minutos do horário local da Rússia._

Provavelmente haviam outros detalhes sobre almas gêmeas que Klaus não prestou atenção e poderia ser importante. Mas alguém realmente acredita nisso? Quanta besteira.

Bom, quais são as chances de você achar em um mundo com bilhões de pessoas, alguém que nasceu no mesmo horário que você? É mínima na verdade, pelo menos para maioria das pessoas. Ou é muito pequena, ou existe centenas de pessoas que nasceram ao mesmo tempo. Crescer com outro que também ouvesse nascido juntamente com você também era impossível em um mundo tão grande.

Alguns costumam dizer que opostos se atraem ou algo assim. O quatro também não lembrava bem, mas era nesse meio.

Quando tinham doze anos, Klaus costumava ser uma espécie de estrela da The umbrella Academy assim como Alisson. Por mais que Luther sempre fosse o responsável pelas emtrevistas quando o pai estava ausente e Alisson fosse amada por muitas meninas e saísse em capas de revistas. Klaus tinha seu charme, a personalidade falante do moreno as vezes era uma - raramente - qualidade.   
  
Quando estavam frente a câmera Klaus era o membro masculino que mais chamava atenção do público. Sempre com poses opostas as sérias, e com sorrisos cínicos. Ao contrário de número Cinco que evitava toda aquela aglomeração e se concentrava apenas na missão, de acordo com o mesmo 'quanto antes acabar melhor'.

Não que o cinco fosse tímido como Ben, tivesse problemas com a fala como Diego ou até mesmo não soubesse se comportar diante as câmeras como Vanya, - não que a garota tivesse muita oportunidade - Cinco não era tímido, tinha a melhor dicção entre os irmãos e estava constantemente sendo perseguido por câmeras. Mas Cinco apenas não ligava, qualquer coisa que fosse considerada inútil fugia de sua atenção rapidamente.

Cinco ainda recebia certa atenção de garotas de idades próximas por ser bonito e ter personalidade misteriosa. E garotas adoravam isso.

Por tanto, de todos seus irmãos, Cinco era o mais longe possível da personalidade de Klaus. Assim como o número um, o quatro sempre tentava agradar. Como o número dois também era inseguro, mas ainda assim como três gostava de estar no centro das atenções. Igual a seis ele também tinha medo ou horror dos poderes e as vezes se sentia inútil e dispensável como sete.

Mas Cinco? Klaus não conseguia achar algo em comum com seu irmãos na adolescência. A não ser seus poderes, que se originaram de uma luz azul brotando de suas mãos. Mas Klaus achava esse fato inútil, já que seus poderes não chegavam perto de ser como os de Cinco.

Ao contrário do irmão, quatro era medroso com seus poderes e odiava seus treinamentos solo. Já Cinco dispensava combate corpo a corpo com os irmãos, já que sempre vencia por usar seus poderes, o que tornava chato depois de um tempo.

Cinco era seu oposto se tratando dos poderes, da personalidade e de suas preferências. Enquanto Cinco preferia passar seu precioso tempo estudando física, matemática ou seja lá o que diabos exigia tantos cálculos. Por mais que Klaus gostasse de história e de aprender novas línguas, - tanto que de todos os irmãos é o que mais sabe idiomas - preferia passar seu tempo longe das aulas e treinamentos de maneira bem gasta, na adolescência era bebendo, fumando ou tendo um belo desfile de moda com Alisson e Vanya.

Cinco era seu irmão mais distante, juntamente com Luther, - quatro nunca entendeu uma grama do que se passava pela cabeça do mesmo - era óbvio sua preferência por passar o tempo com Ben ou perturbando Diego. Klaus sempre teve certo receio de se aproximar do outro e ser xingado com nomes do dicionário inglês que sequer conhecia, e ele conhecia muitas palavras mas não em inglês, que com toda certeza não era sua língua favorita.

A alma gêmea de alguém é seu complemento. Klaus não sabe realmente se isso significa que deve ser o oposto ou o mesmo que você, já que ninguém ainda não lhe explicou essa parte.

Ele sequer acreditava nisso a algumas horas. Mas se acreditasse, ele teria pensado que o único que já tiveram um romance que o amou de verdade como um companheiro de alma havia sido Dave. O único que nunca o julgou ou acusou de mentir - pelo menos o seu Dave, não aquele de 63 - Dave o amou com todo o coração, e Klaus o correspondeu. Mas Dave morreu, foi para o céu, e então Ben também se foi. Klaus ajudou a parar um segundo apocalipse, e está morto. Acontece todos os dias, não é?

Agora ele está morto, e  
Aparentemente não em um lugar ruim, mas também que não é bom.

Quando Klaus acordou, alguém o chamou. Um homem de meia idade e gravata borboleta engraçada se apresentou, mas o medium não prestou realmente atenção, Klaus nunca foi bom com nomes.

Depois o ser começou a falar sobre estar morto e etc, - como se Klaus não soubesse, depois que usou seus recém adquiridos poderes telecineticos para tentar parar o apocalipse e sofresse uma dor alucinante por isso - mas depois de ser rejeitado pelo céu e inferno o médium havia ido parar no Limbo, que maravilha.

Klaus era indefinido, como disse o senhor. Por mais que suas atitudes estranhas fosse o suficiente para o inferno, e seus atos sobre salvar a humanidade fossem também para o céu, a menina e seja lá o que ou esse embaixo não queriam ele. De maneira alguma.

Então o homem falou sobre seus pontos bons e ruins serem iguais ou algo assim. Então o homem lhe falou sobre as almas e amor e coisas que Klaus poderia pensar ter vindo de uma comédia romântica ruim de final de tarde. Mas aparentemente sua alma tinha uma combinação exata filtrada pelo sistema com base no horário personalidade e escolhas de cada um. Talvez ouvesse alguma categoria estranha ligada aos seus poderes já que não era exatamente um humano como os outros.

E olhe lá! Klaus Hargreeves, ou número quatro tem uma alma gemia.

Então o homem chamou alguém para apresentar a Klaus. E agora seu adorável irmão mais velho e também mais novo estava em sua frente, com o outro ser desconhecido tagarelando sobre Cinco ter ido ao Limbo pela indecisão dos seres celestiais. Já que por ter matado muitas pessoas e depois salvar bilhões era uma decisão difícil a se tomar, por fim os dois lados decidiram colocá-lo em um bairro no Limbo onde tudo era terrivelmente normal. Como a terra, mas sem precisar se preocupar com tudo que precisa se preocupar na terra.

Klaus suspirou, por que diabos aquele estranho estava lhe dizendo coisas assim? Cinco, sério? De bilhões de pessoas. Seja lá que ser universal extremamente brincalhão pensou nisso, deve estar muito satisfeito agora.

_Klaus podia jurar que o rosto da menina apareceu em sua mente, com um sorriso largo que antes nunca tinha visto. Enquanto lhe olhava como se fosse a maior comédia que assistiu em milênios._

Cinco apenas revirou os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos daquele shortinho ridículo, bufou e olhou para Klaus.

"Nem fodendo."

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não faço ideia de qual é a nacionalidade do Ben, por mais que eu chute ser coreano (apenas por conta do Justin). Não ouso passar disso.  
> Eu usei a origem do nome de cada um para usar como suas nacionalidades por que vi isso em algum lugar.
> 
> Five é irmão gêmeo de Luther, então é germânico. Luther deveria ser alguns minutos mais velhos, porém sabemos que a viagem no tempo fodeu tudo.
> 
> Não sei se isto é apenas uma one, ou se terá continuação. Comentários são muito bem vindos e me deixam feliz. ♥️


End file.
